


would it be enough if i could never giver you peace?

by alteridemlynch



Series: Pynch as taylor swift songs [3]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, based on Peace by taylor, bcause that song is LITERALLY PYNCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteridemlynch/pseuds/alteridemlynch
Summary: a pynch proposal fic based on Peace by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Pynch as taylor swift songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058669
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	would it be enough if i could never giver you peace?

_Our coming of age has come and gone_

_Suddenly this summer it's clear_

_I never had the courage of my convictions_

_As long as danger is near_

_And it's just around the corner, darlin'_

_**'** Cause it lives in me_

_No, I could never give you peace_

Adam didn’t know what to expect when Ronan told him to keep Friday night open. It wasn’t weird, per se, but it wasn’t normal, since Adam’s social life didn’t exist that much outside of Ronan and their shared friends. It would be unusual for him to have planned something Friday night without telling Ronan.

But whatever. Adam didn’t second guess it too much. He probably was just going to cook a nice meal to close off the week. Or maybe Maura was watching Opal to give them a night off. Whatever it was, Adam didn’t give it much thought.

When Friday rolled around, Adam tiredly drove home from work. It had been a pretty shitty day; new evidence in the case he’d been working on seemed to contradict some of his client’s claims, and now he had to figure out next steps. It had been a stressful day, and Adam was looking forward to a long relaxing weekend.

He pulled up to the Barns and lazily shuffled inside, already loosening his tie as he stepped in the door. He kicked off his shoes, curling his toes in relief, and set down his briefcase in the foyer before making his way to the living room. “Ronan?” he called, peeking into the kitchen.

Ronan wasn’t there, but a boiling pot of what must be pasta was. The oven was on too, though Adam didn’t turn on the light to see what was inside. Adam had been right; Ronan just wanted to make a nice Friday night dinner. Adam wandered through the house until he finally spotted Ronan, outside on their porch, setting the table. He was dressed nicely (well, nicely for Ronan) and the sight surprised Adam. Ronan spent 90% of his time in t-shirts with ripped jeans or sweatpants; it was almost alarming to see him in anything else.

But it was a good sight, obviously. Adam smiled, just watching him for a moment as he adjusted a vase in the center of the table. “Date night?” Adam said after a moment.

Ronan started, a hand to his chest. “God, Parrish, give me a warning next time,” he laughed, though he was walking towards him already, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, just thought it’d be nice. I know you’ve been working hard.” 

“Thanks, Ro,” Adam smiled; Ronan was too thoughtful sometimes. “And Opal?”

“At Maura’s.” Another correct assumption on Adam’s part.

“Thank God,” Adam laughed. “I think a night without _Frozen II_ is exactly what I need.”

“How do you know that’s not actually my big plan for tonight?” Ronan teased.

“Yeah, nothing screams date night like a talking snowman.”

“Okay, we’ll raincheck _Frozen.”_ Ronan chuckled, his eyes alight. _“_ Dinner should be ready in five minutes if you want to wait out here?”

Adam nodded, happy to sit down under the warm summer sky for a little. They didn’t eat dinner out here as much as they should, but it was so quiet and beautiful. Adam made a mental note to do it more. He noticed the bottle of wine on the table and poured out two glasses, sipping his gratefully.

Moments later, Ronan came out with two large plates of food and a basket of fresh baked bread. “You made bread?” Adam grinned, looking at the soft rolls excitedly. Ronan’s bread was the best, but it was a rarity, since it took a lot of time that he didn’t always have while managing a farm.

“No, those are fake,” Ronan smirked, setting the plates down in front of him. Adam shook his head at the bad joke but couldn’t do much more as he looked at the meal. It was all of his favorites: roasted lemon chicken, fresh pesto pasta, and crispy broccoli.

“Ronan, this looks incredible, thank you,” Adam said genuinely, smiling at him from across the table. Ronan just grinned, lifting his wine glass in response.

The food was delicious, of course, and Adam devoured his plate while filling in Ronan on work. Ronan was unusually quiet during the meal. Not that he’s the most talkative type, but he usually said a bit more about his day when they ate dinner. _Maybe it was just a boring day,_ Adam thought. It didn’t matter; Adam was content to just sit there and eat with him, even if he was quiet.

When they had finished their plates, as well as seconds, Adam leaned back in his chair, stuffed. Ronan, however was fidgeting a bit in his own chair. He was looking at Adam with such intensity, his eyes burning through him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Parrish,” he said, though his voice betrayed him; there was a slight crack to it.

“Ronan, what’s wrong?”

Ronan ducked his head shyly, with a breathy, short laugh. “God damn it, I can’t even do this right,” he mumbled to himself. Adam leaned forward, reaching his hand across the table. Ronan clasped his outstretched hand and placed gentle kisses across his knuckles. And then he stood up, still holding Adam’s hand, and bent down on one knee. Adam felt his mouth open, his breath catch, but he couldn’t process it; his brain seemed to short-circuit.

“You’re too good for me, and I know that. You’re too smart and successful and beautiful and loving. And I’m some high school drop out who runs a farm and dreams up monsters. My life is dangerous, _I_ am dangerous, and always will be. But I’m hoping that, despite all that, you’ll still have me. I’ll give you everything I can, everything I am, Adam Parrish. I would die for you, you know I would, I love you so much. But I can never give you peace. My life will always be full of dreams and monsters and magic, but not peace.” Ronan took a deep breath and Adam realized he had been holding his. He exhaled, tears welling in his eyes, as Ronan smiled softly at him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a simple gold band with leaves engraved on it and held it out to Adam. “If that’s enough for you, will you marry me?”

In response, Adam slid the ring onto his finger and pulled Ronan to his feet and into a kiss. Their tears were cold against their cheeks, but their mouths were warm. “Yes, Ronan, god, yes,” Adam whispered against him, arms twining around him.

“Yeah?” Ronan asked in disbelief. Adam wanted to punch him; he was so stupid sometimes. How could Adam say no? In what universe would Adam say no?

“Yeah, dipshit,” Adam grinned, pressing a kiss on Ronan’s nose. “I don’t want peace. I want _you.”_

The two made their way up to the bedroom, abandoning their dishes outside and then their clothing. Tangled in bed, Adam reassured Ronan with every touch, every kiss, every breath, that his answer was _yes yes yes._ With the gold band wrapped snuggly around his finger, and Ronan wrapped gently around his body, Adam fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I'm obsessed with folklore and Peace is my favorite song on the album, and I feel like it fits pynch really well. Thinking of doing some other folklore inspired fics, so let me know if you have any recommendations! comments always always appreciated (even if they're purely about folklore and not this fic)


End file.
